


右肩之蝶【1】

by Jess_a_curtain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_a_curtain/pseuds/Jess_a_curtain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>同名曲改文<br/>麦爹和哥哥谈恋爱的小言电影（大雾</p>
            </blockquote>





	右肩之蝶【1】

**Author's Note:**

> 【】内的是歌词

1-   
【右肩紫蝶在空中飞舞/在我们曾经接吻过房间里/尝到了悲伤的感情/钢琴鸣响/不协调音】  
他是被机械忍者带来的，那个内敛的日本武士。  
咯，咯。  
半藏第一次来到守望先锋的基地时，守望先锋三大酒鬼之一的麦克雷正在和他的两位酒友拼酒。凭着自己多年在死人堆里摸爬滚打练出来的敏锐感知，他敏锐地捕捉到了，除了机械忍者的脚步声以外，那个细微的金属落在瓷砖上的不和谐噪音。  
哦？麦克雷想到了今天早上76宣布的新人加入的消息，难道是一个穿着金属高跟鞋的，胸大的，气质逼人的火辣美人？牛仔满意地摸了摸自己颔上浓密的胡须，正了正自己的帽子，从口袋里掏出切雪茄的刀片，把烧得焦黑的一端切下。  
给予对方一个良好的第一印象，是成功的关键。  
门禁解锁的声音过后，麦克雷远远地看见了头带飘扬的动作。他朝着门口吹了个表示欢迎的口哨。他的两个酒友已经有些喝得晕乎乎了，他则因为亢奋而清醒着。  
咯，咯。阴影渐渐散去。镫亮的金属义腿，一个大酒葫芦，箭支因为碰撞而咔哒作响；然后是充满神秘美感的青龙刺青，垂下一半的银棕色弓道服，健硕的胸肌，充满棱角的下巴，已经开始有些花白的胡子，淡粉色的薄嘴唇，高挺的鼻梁，坚毅而锐利的黑色眼珠，英气逼人的，被美称为“一字眉”的眉毛。该死，他还有美人尖。后脑的黑色头发光滑服帖，被主人一丝不苟地扎了起来，用长长的黄色发带在脑后绑起。  
啊，某种意义上的确是金属高跟鞋，胸大的，气质逼人的美人。

“大家好，这是我哥哥，半藏。”源氏混杂着机械的嗓音响起，把发愣的麦克雷和有些迷糊的另外两个酒鬼拉回了现实。  
半藏把弓背好，像源氏刚来那样朝着在场的人深鞠一躬。标准的日本人表示尊敬的深鞠躬。“半藏，以后就请多多指教了。”  
清朗的声音已经带有了一丝沧桑，稳定的同时有一些憔悴。麦克雷与他的目光相遇，对方黑色的眼珠像火山湖那样，毫无畏惧地与他交锋，隐藏着一丝危险的气息。  
Damn it.  
麦克雷低声诅咒着。他感觉到，对面是和他一样的。  
F**king dangerous dude

由于守望基地内部都是double room，而源氏一直跟着禅雅塔大师修行。半藏的室友自然而然就是至今都没人愿意和他同住的麦克雷。猎空知道这个消息后，同情地拍了拍半藏的肩膀。  
“愿你能和那个邋遢的脾气暴躁的牛仔和平共处。要是受不了的话就和齐格勒博士申请新房间吧。”  
半藏闻到了标志性的雪茄烟味。猎空吐了吐舌头，瞬间闪到了远处。  
“那只小蜜蜂没和你说我的坏话吧。”  
“并没有。”半藏对室友也不那么地挑剔，只要不是原则性的错误他都可以接受；况且对面还是他在这个队伍里的前辈，他理应对他有所退让。  
刷了房卡后，眼前的景象不得不让半藏感叹雅典娜的细心。眼前宽敞的房间被分成了两半，中间有一块黑色的烤漆玻璃分开了两人的睡床。半藏带来的字画和麦克雷的酒柜相对着，两个角落各有一张工作台。衣橱嵌入了墙里，用隐形门掩盖着，和墙和谐地混在了一起。但唯一有些尴尬的是两人要共用浴室。雅典娜在工作面板上写道原先的水电设计不足以支撑单独的两个浴室，她已经尽她所能把浴室扩充得让两个人同时洗澡也没什么问题。门外的庭院倒是归了半藏。麦克雷表示平时除了喝酒和抽烟都不会用到庭院。  
麦克雷的半边房间里并没有半藏想象得那么糟糕。除了有烟草的气味外十分整洁。  
“哈哈哈，以后我们两个就是室友了。你们那句话怎么说来着，请……多多指教？”  
半藏听见倚在门框上的麦克雷蹦出一句带有浓重美国口音的日语，紧绷的神经缓和了下来。他用自己有些日语口音的英文回应道:  
“Nice to meet you.”  
麦克雷没说话，只是吧嗒吧嗒地抽着雪茄。然而有些上扬的嘴角暴露了他此刻的愉悦。

之后，两个人意外地配合得十分顺利。半藏在后方用“音”探知敌人的位置，再用分裂箭进行骚扰。偶尔还能放出龙神之箭击溃对面的防守，让绕到敌后的麦克雷能精确瞄准——  
“It’s high noon.”  
Peacekeeper瞬间吐出六个空了的弹壳。敌人被击杀，无一遗漏。  
有时正面突破压力小时，麦克雷也会帮助半藏赶走干扰他的敌人。一发闪光弹加六连发，填充完毕后再来一次六连发，对面基本上都会被麦克雷打成一个筛子。  
“伙计，安心地把你的后背交给我吧。”麦克雷吹了吹枪口冒出的硝烟。

除了任务之外，嗜烟喜酒的两人很快找到了彼此的共同语言。偶尔两人会结伴到附近的酒吧里喝酒。两人的酒品都很不错。麦克雷比起安静地喝酒的半藏要忙碌得多：他还要应付那些朝他投怀送抱的浓妆艳抹的女人。听着麦克雷与他身边的那些莺莺燕燕调情，半藏总觉得自己喝的酒很没有味道。  
他倒不是妒忌麦克雷有如此艳福。毕竟岛田时代时，他在东京银座也没少享用这些柔软的迷人的躯体，其中有的还比麦克雷身边的这一圈优秀得多。但是他就是有一种隐隐的妒忌感。他既不是故意折磨自己，然而它也挥之不去。  
他只能在每周例行的弓道练习时让自己清净身心。  
直到有一次他好像看见76和Reaper在一个不引人注意的小角落里接吻时，他才恍然大悟。  
自己也和那些女人一样，中了那个高大的牛仔散发出的浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙的毒。  
地板闪烁着月光，迷迷离离，朦朦胧胧，就像他此刻摇摆不定的心情。房间的门并没有关上；半藏进去时，洗漱完毕的麦克雷正仰卧在沙发椅上，用干净的布轻轻擦拭着peacekeeper。  
曾经半藏在了解麦克雷的过去后，觉得peacekeeper真是一个极度带有讽刺意义的名字。它的主人，在不断地破坏着和平。六连一出，意味着争端的开始。但是当麦克雷用六连打死了一个试图用平民进行智械实验的疯狂科学家之后，他发现自己真是犯了一个可悲的错误。  
麦克雷keep的是他心中的peace。

2-  
半藏记不清是哪次两个人月下酌酒时，自己有点神志不清，不受控制地亲了麦克雷。麦克雷一开始也是楞了楞，然后眼睛里是狡黠的，猎人得手时的那种得意。之后发生的事情就不必说了。  
两个人急不可耐地互相亲吻着，一路推搡着到了卧室中。麦克雷将半藏推到在了自己的床上。属于牛仔的烟味，酒味和一点属于成熟男人的味道包围着半藏的嗅觉，让他觉得自己似乎要醉倒在这奇妙的混合气味之中。  
居然醉烟，真是老了啊。  
半藏在麦克雷极富技巧的挑逗下，脑海变得一片空白，脸迅速变得滚烫。两人像是甘之如饴那样互相交换着唾液，两人的左手十指相叠，常年扣着扳机和搭着弓身磨出的老茧互相摩擦着。麦克雷剩下的那只金属右手伸入半藏的和服底下，轻微地搔着半藏的腰眼。  
半藏感到自己的体温正在随着金属迅速地流失，他不由得有些颤抖。  
“宝贝，这就爽得抖起来了吗……”  
换了平时，要是有人敢用这样轻佻的语言对半藏说话，半藏可以保证他的生命只剩下最后一秒；因为下一秒他就会被精准的一箭射入眉心。武士的荣誉，不容他人践踏。然而这个人是麦克雷时，半藏不仅没有感到羞耻和不堪，反而食髓知味地想要他进一步的索取。意识到自己潜在的淫荡的一面，半藏变得更加敏感，羞耻心和色欲的争斗让他几近不能思考，这对弓箭手是大忌。  
为什么呢？眼前这个人除了有一张帅气的脸和精湛的枪法之外似乎毫无优点。骄傲自满，我行我素，脾气暴躁，嗜酒如命，不知廉耻，狡猾奸诈。  
他也许该用一辈子的时间参悟这个问题的答案。

“亲爱的，叫一下我的名字吧……”  
麦克雷把头埋在半藏的肩窝，手上却没闲着。半藏的腰带被解开，和服大开，麦克雷的金属臂缓缓下移，扫过半藏坚实的腹肌，掠过光滑的小腹，眼看就要到——  
“……杰西。”  
察觉到半藏的走神和犹豫，麦克雷显得有些失落。他意识到，现在试图在这朵被冰冷的湖水孕育而成的莲花上留下自己的刻印为时尚早。深谙情场之道的他，知道半藏现在只是对他怀有的，不过是名为憧憬的感情。  
该死的憧憬，还不是对他的爱。在情场上所向披靡的大情圣，居然栽在了一个比自己还大一岁的中年男人身上。哈哈哈，杰西·麦克雷，原来你也有这么狼狈的一天。他暗自腹诽道。  
叹了一口气，麦克雷离开了这副他梦寐以求的躯体。半藏此时已经在酒精和麦克雷的撩拨下败下阵来，晕倒了。他轻轻地把半藏抬到房间的另一头，那张榻榻米之上。然后恋恋不舍地在半藏裸露的右肩上留下一个吻痕，像蝴蝶那样绮丽。  
晚安，我的蝴蝶夫人。我绝不会弃你不顾。


End file.
